


Придурки

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джури невыносимый – иногда Шинтаро думает именно так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Придурки

Джури невыносимый – иногда Шинтаро думает именно так. У него раздражающий голос, дурацкая улыбка на лице со слишком выступающими скулами и привычка внезапно хрустеть пальцами. У него дурацкий смех и совершенно несмешные шутки. Он обзывается гориллой – уже за одно это Шинтаро, наверное, должен был бы ненавидеть этого человека. Но вместо этого всё выходит с точностью до наоборот.

Они ссорятся всякий раз так, что буквально щепки летят – не жалеют друг друга на словах, раз уж не могут как следует врезать. Иногда Шинтаро с удовольствием смакует мысль о том, как смотрелись бы синяки и ссадины на худом лице Джури, правда он быстро обрывает сам себя, потому что… потому что…

Красиво бы они смотрелись, вот как. Потому, что всё, что связано с Джури, оно конечно жутко бесит, но всё равно красиво. Красиво и притягательно, чёрт возьми. 

И это бесит больше всего.

Они ругаются и потом не разговаривают сутками, делая вид, что просто не замечают друг друга. Знающие люди не вмешиваются в это, зная, что так и на грубость нарваться недолго, и зная, что чужое вмешательство тут даже лишним будет. Потому что, в конце концов, они помирятся сами. Кто-нибудь сорвётся и позвонит, разумеется, исключительно для того, чтобы сказать что-то вроде:

\- Если я оплачу тебе билет в Африку, ты исчезнешь с глаз моих долой, тупая горилла?

\- Только если не в тот конец, где вечные голодовки, а то вдруг у тамошних негров такие же тощие рожи, как у тебя? 

Ужасно конструктивная беседа, которая заканчивается одним и тем же. И Шинтаро каждый раз не понимает, почему чувствует себя таким счастливым. Как будто освобождённым от тяжёлого груза. 

Но даже когда они не ссорятся, Джури всё равно бесит. Он пытается заставить Шинтаро есть не так громко, он придирается к чистоте в его комнате, он вечно расставляет томики с мангой на полках по порядку, чёрт возьми, и Шинтаро, который вечно хватает первое, что придётся, и читает весьма рэндомно, потом не может найти нужную часть. Джури придирается в постели – и вот это, наверное, уже самое страшное, потому что Шинтаро в глубине души всё ещё страшно смущается секса. Тем более, секса с парнем. Тем более, секса с лучшим другом. Не то, чтобы ему не нравилось… просто смущает говорить об этом. И Джури знает об этом, потому что явно испытывает какое-то садистское удовольствие, пытаясь объяснять всё на словах, а не, гм, демонстрировать наглядно.

И Шинтаро почти ненавидит его, чувствуя, как жжёт его щёки, которые наверняка сейчас по цвету ярче любых помидор.

\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя звали ребёнком, прекрати зажиматься, - сухо фыркает Джури, седлая его колени – тощий, худой до торчащих костей, почти смешной, но всё равно ужасно красивый. – Я хочу, чтобы у нас всё было по-взрослому. 

Шинтаро хочет спорить, но проклятое смущение будто сковывает его изнутри, а потом Джури первый раз качает бёдрами – надо бы сказать ему, что это слишком вульгарно, и вообще, где он научился вести себя как шлюха, вертится в голове Шинтаро сумасшедшим водоворотом – и даже это самое смущение уходит на второй план. 

Сексом они занимаются так же, как и ругаются – упрямо, эгоистично, на грани полной неудачи. Найти общий ритм – Шинтаро вычитал в каком-то сомнительном журнальчике, стащенном у брата, что так надо – выходит редко, но это, наверное, не так уж и важно. Джури шипит и слишком сильно сжимает его изнутри, а его бедро под пальцами Шинтаро такое тонкое и хрупкое, что, кажется, вот-вот сломается. На загорелой коже остаются следы, и иногда Шинтаро хочется прикоснуться к ним губами, как в той дурацкой порнухе, которую они с Джури когда-то посмотрели на телефоне, спрятавшись под одеяло и хихикая в ладошки. Но это… слишком слащаво, а значит, стыдно, поэтому Шинтаро со злости хватается ещё сильнее, сам подаваясь вверх и чувствуя, как по его позвоночнику стекает пот. Они оба мокрые, точно после душа, и кожа липнет к коже, вызывая странное ощущение полного слияния. 

«А что, если бы мы правда стали одним человеком, на кого из нас он походил бы больше?» - невпопад думает Шинтаро и, кажется, останавливается, потому что Джури щёлкает его по лбу дрожащими пальцами, а потом тянет его ладонь к своему члену. Шинтаро послушно сдавливает чужую скользкую плоть, утыкается растрёпанной макушкой в тощую грудь Джури и зачем-то прислушивается к его сердцебиению. Быстрому-быстрому, как будто они убегают от кого-то на всех парах. 

Они убежали бы от кого угодно, кроме друг друга – Шинтаро странным образом в этом уверен. 

Иногда он думает, что, наверное, должен бы признаться уже. Просто сказать «Я тебя люблю», можно даже без тех глупых романтических обстоятельств, в которых обычно объясняются герои дорам и манги. Шинтаро полагает, что это не так уж сложно, особенно если смотреть в сторону, но он боится, что Джури его засмеёт. Снова будет обзывать ребёнком и девчонкой, а то и вообще сентиментальной гориллой, и в итоге они поругаются. В этот раз уж точно по-настоящему. А Шинтаро не хочет этого, боится даже, поэтому молчит, хотя иногда ему так хочется сделать это. Когда они оба кончают и расслабляются до предела, когда Джури засыпает у него на плече, когда они улыбаются друг другу, поедая мороженое из одного рожка… таких моментов множество, и иногда Шинтаро всерьёз боится, а вдруг он реально похож на девчонку?

\- Я прямо какой-то магнит для придурков, - ворчит Джури с набитым ртом. Он сидит на стуле с ногами, и Шинтаро зачем-то внимательно следит за тем, как он шевелит пальцами босых ног. – Сначала четверо братьев, потом ты… И за что мне всё это?

Он выглядит очень недовольным, зато Шинтаро хочется лыбиться во весь рот, и наплевать, что его снова назовут тупой гориллой. Потому, что даже он со своими неважными, чего уж там скрывать, мозгами, понимает, что всё это означает. Джури может ругаться сколько угодно, но на самом деле души не чает в своих братьях, особенно в самых «проблемных». И то, что он упоминает Шинтаро в одной связке с ними, говорит о том, насколько сильно на самом деле он важен. 

Это почти как признание, поэтому Шинтаро тоже отвечает на него. Так, как может – утаскивает с тарелки Джури последний кусок и запихивает его в рот, довольно улыбаясь.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, каким придурком я на самом деле могу быть…


End file.
